


Short Lived

by miki_darling



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Plot Twists, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miki_darling/pseuds/miki_darling
Summary: Two teens unexpectedly fell in love, but it never meant to last.Ryuuga Kishatu x OC x Tsubasa Otori.Slight side romance : Kyoya Tategami x OC
Relationships: Kishatu Ryuuga/Original Character(s), Ootori Tsubasa & Original Character(s), Tategami Kyouya & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first beyblade fic on this site! I have this fic up on Wattpad so if you want to read ahead, by my guest! You guys are in for a roller coaster ride, sit tight and let’s get started shall we?

_I stared at his weak body. His torn up clothes, the scars and scratches on his skin, fighting to stay alive. I was too late, I couldn't reach him in time, I couldn't save him. Just like how I couldn’t save Tsubasa. I couldn’t protect him after all he has done to protect me._

_Why did fate ruin our love? We did nothing wrong. Was it a sin to love him? To accept his evil past and accept his darkness? To spend night looking at the stars and wondering about our future?_

_It all went to waste. We were never meant to be together, we forced it to happen. I'll always love him, until the day we reunite._

~~~~~~~~~

The names Celia Hanajima. I'm seventeen years old and my life went down the drain when the love of my life was taken from me. Our past wasn't the greatest, but I loved him and it all started with a painful memory. 

I didn't think think we would be together because before him I was madly in love with Tsubasa Otori.

I was only sixteen when I came to bey city. I met Tsubasa Otori on my journey and we became partners since our beys were similar. He has an earth eagle named Aquila and I had a fire eagle named Altair. We fought bladers together and we were an unstoppable duo. We met Gingka Hagane and his friends along the way.

Things were different when me and Tsubasa started dating. We both grew closer and the feeling was mutual. Things drastically changed once we joined the dark nebula. It was run by a shady and evil man named Doji and he had minions and people that worked for him. We joined as secret spies to report to the WBBA. That was when I met Ryuga Kishatu, the man I fell in love with.

Me and Tsubasa stood in front of Doji. We had infiltrated into the dark nebula, but we were easily found, just like we wanted. He creepily smiled at us as he sipped on orange juice which probably had alcohol in it.

"Well if it isn't Tsubasa, what brings you here?" He smirks and Tsubasa looks at me and I nod.

"We would like to join the dark nebula."

Doji looks at us and laughs. "What makes you think I will hire you? And who's the girl besides you? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes I am, but that's not the issue here. We heard you were looking for strong bladers and by the look of the whole survival battle tournaments, we defeated most of your weak and pathetic minions. So what else do we have to lose?" I say with my hands on my hips.

Doji laughs once more. "Oh I remember you two. The eagle duo, am I right?"

Tsubasa chuckles. "Yup, that's us."

"I refuse."

"And why is that?"

"What's your real reason for coming here?"

"You've seen the news right? We want to join to become stronger, and we heard you were looking for stronger bladers. It's a win-win situation for everyone."

"Come on Doji! Let them join! I'm tired of battling against weak people, maybe I can fight them too see if they're worthy?" A young boy with yellow hair walks in, all hyper and shit.

"Hmm, alright Yuu. If you two can defeat all my bladers including Yuu, I will grant you permission to join."

"Who's this? You're gonna make us battle against a kid? Wow, you're scum." I say and Yuu fumes up.

"I am no child! I'm fourteen!"

Just like that, me and Tsubasa easily defeated all the bladers and joined dark nebula. We were given two separate rooms but chose to stay next each other. I came into his room earlier that night. He was sitting on his bed with a book.

"No sign of Ryuga?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"He hasn't shown himself yet. What happened, can't sleep?"

I shook my head and sat down besides him. He instantly wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest.

"Do you think we'll be able to uncover what he's hiding?" I asked and Tsubasa sighs.

"I hope so. I just want you to be as careful as you can. I don't want to see you get hurt, never be alone with Doji and definitely Ryuga."

"Oh come on. You know I'm stronger than that. I won't let either of them come between us!"

I kissed his cheeks and he laughs, pulling me in closer. He holds me until I fall asleep but little did I know there was someone watching us in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa and Celia try to get to the bottom of the L-drago mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m sorry for putting this up so late, I will try to put this up once every week. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

Battle bladers is almost here and I've proven myself worthy of being a dark nebula members. It was really easy to trick everyone to thinking you are evil. The only person who I liked was Yuu. Sure he was a bratty kid, but he was cute.

In honor of me and Tsubasa, Doji decided to throw a "party" before we enter battle bladers. I had bumped into Ryuga every once in a while and he seemed to not like us. He just oozes evil from his body. His mind was corrupted by the negative energy in L-Drago. I have to save him from himself.

I was given a dress to wear by Doji for the party. It was a little too revealing, but I just ignored it and put it on. Once I was at the party hall, there was a ton of people already there. There was a bar for drinks for the adults and some food. There was a mini dance floor and people serving some beverages. I walked around till I heard my name. I turned around and saw Tsubasa and Yuu in suits.

I smiled and walked over to them slowly, trying not to trip on the heels I was wearing. Just as I reached them, I slipped and fell but I never reached the floor. When I looked up, Tsubasa was holding onto me.

"Be careful there." I laughed and hugged him tightly. 

"Why are you wearing such a revealing dress?" He whispered, holding my waist a little tighter.

"This was Doji's idea." I whispered back and he sighed.

"You two look handsome." I giggled and Yuu smiled and thanked me. He then walked away, looking for someone else. I held onto Tsubasa's hand and we both ventured around the party, talking to people. I slipped away from him to grab something to drink.

"Celia, looking lovely tonight." Tetsuya walked over to me. Along with them, a couple other males surrounded me, flirting with me.

"Thank you all so much." I smiled and walked away from them.

"Hmph, popular much?" A voice said from behind. I turn around and see Ryuga. He looked dashing in the suit and with his hair pulled back.

"Oh yes I am. I'm sorry that you can't relate." I chuckled and he smirks.

"Good one." He took a sip from his drink and looked at me again. I felt very uncomfortable andmesmerized under his gaze, I coughed.

"Sorry, but I have to go find Tsubasa. Have a great night." I walk away quickly just to bump into Tsubasa.

"Hey babe, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you," He hugs me tightly.

"Sorry, just got caught up in a conversation. What's up?"

"Since everyone's going to be here for the party, this gives us a perfect chance to look around a little more." He says and I hesitate.

"Are you sure about this? Are we gonna find something?"

"I'm sure." He gives me a kiss and we go on to the dance floor and have a little fun. Yuu joins us until it was our time to go.

"Hey Yuu, me and Tsubasa are gonna go head out for a little privacy. If Doji asks, say we went for a stroll."

He nods and we both quickly leave. We go down two floors down and sneak around, trying to avoid anyone or anything. We found a door that was locked.

"Wait, I know how to do this." I take a bobby-pin from my hair and open the door as Tsubasa looks around the floor a little. This was a great time to look for clues since Merci has his regular maintenance. The systems are down so they don't detect us.

The door clicks and it opens. I usher Tsubasa over and we both peek in. "I'll stay out here and keep watch, you go in and see what you can find." I say to him and he nods.

I look around and notice someone coming, I quickly enter the room, shutting it behind be slowly and locking it. Tsubasa was already doing something on the monitor but this was the room where information of Ryuga and L-drago was kept. It took us so long to finally find it.

There was suddenly a video of Ryuga facing against Gingka.

"When was this recorded?" I asked as we continue to watch it.

On the screen, Gingka was struggling against Ryuga. He begins to laugh menacingly with an evil look in his eyes.

"You see, L-drago has a special ability. The moment it clashes with its opponent, it starts to suck all of its power."

"The forbidden bey, the greatest and the strongest, L-drago." Doji shouts as Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Nazumi, and Kyoya watch from afar.

Gingka was angrier than ever as Pegasus kept attacking L-drago.

"More, more anger. More power! Come on Gingka yes! The angrier you are, the more power L-drago will gain!" He laughs and we both gasp. The video then cuts and Tsubasa sucks his teeth. He takes out a flash drive and looks at me.

"What was that?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I don't even know. L-drago is stealing it's opponents life points. How is that possible?" I say.

We both quietly leave the room and go to the roof. His eagle was already there, ready to take the USB file.

"Wakey, Wakey, Tsubasa and Celia. What are you two doing up here in the cold? I thought you guys were on a romantic stroll?" Yuu launched his bey at the eagle and it flew away.

Doji stood besides him, looking at us with evil eyes.

"I knew there was something fishy about you two."

"I gave Merci permission to purposely see what you two were doing. Who really are you two?”

"Since we got caught, there's no point."

"What are you going to do with all that power? Why are you corrupting Ryuga with all of L-drago's power?" I say and he laughs.

"Oh, showing concern for Ryuga? Oh boo hoo." Yuu says.

"We aren't going to stop till Ryuga is defeated!" We take out our beys and Doji and Yuu laugh.

"Defeat Ryuga? Now that is hilarious!" Doji laughs.

"Yeah, you and what army? There's no way Ryuga would lose to the likes of you!" Yuu says.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of bladers come out of nowhere. They surrounded us as we stood back to back. The bladers launch their beys and we both easily defeat them.

"That was fun to watch, but it's beddy-bye for you!" Yuu shouts but there's suddenly a helicopter that lands right on the roof.

"Who dares to disturb me?!" It was Ryuga.

"Ryuga!" Yuu shouts with excitement.

"Ryuga...." Tsubasa growls.

Ryuga looks at us and especially me and smirks.

"Well this is interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was it a betrayal or a misunderstanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello. I totally forgot to update this LOL. If you guys can’t wait for updates on here, please go to wattpad (my username is the same) and read ahead. If not, please bare with me.

"Ryuga!"

"Well, what's going on here?" Ryuga asks, jumping out the helicopter as it flies away.

"Well Ryuga my friend, we finally were able to find out what these sneaky rats were up to." Doji says and Yuu agrees with him.

"Yeah, they were talking trash about L-drago and you!"

"Oh really?" Ryuga smirks and looks at us.

"Well well princess, didn't expect you to be as conniving as Tsubasa."

I stepped up to say something to him but Tsubasa stood in front of me.

"Your rivalry is with me not her, I will defeat you."

"Stand back Ryuga! We will take care of this." Doji and Yuu were ready to launch their beys.

"No, hold your fire. I will take care of this." Ryuga walks past them but Doji insists.

"Ryuga my friend, you shouldn't worry yourself with these little pests."

"No, I will fight him. You wanted to see my power? You want to defeat me? You make me laugh! I will show you my real power!"

Tsubasa was ready to throw his bey in but I launched mine before and it clashed with L-drago.

"Celia! What are you doing? I'm going to take care of him." Tsubasa says and I shake my head.

"I got this, I'll weaken him up a bit, you shouldn't waste your power."

"Foolish woman! You dare to get in between us? I'll take your power to! L-drago, dragon emperor soaring bite strike!" L-drago clashes against Fire eagle, making it fly in the air but it's still spinning once it hit the ground.

"I'm not as weak as you think! Altair, flying fire spinning wheel!"

Fire eagle clashes against L-drago but is pushed back.

"Ha! You think that's gonna work? All that's does is give my bey more power!" I start to feel weaker than before but look back at Tsubasa. He watches with an angry and concerned look. He can't see how weak I am right now.

"I'll end it right here, right now!" L-drago attacked fire eagle once more and this time absorbing more power from me. Something hit me as if something cut me in half. I gasp and fall to the floor, the world spinning around me. The last thing I heard was Tsubasa yelling out my name and Ryuga laughing.

~~~~~~~~~

When I opened my eyes, there was a bright light. I tried to move but my hands and feet were strapped to a hospital bed. There was an IV line connected through my arm. I tried struggling against restraints but I just heard a laugh.

"Well my friend, glad your awake." Doji is in front of me.

"Doji! What's the meaning of this! Why am I tied to this bed?!"

"You were weak and so I helped strengthen you up a bit. You wouldn't want to lose all your powers to Ryuga again,now would you?"

"What are you talking about? Where is Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa? Your little boyfriend is gone."

"Gone? What did you do to him?" I yelled, struggling more against the restraints.

"I did nothing to him. He escaped, left the organization."

"I don't believe that! He wouldn't leave me here all alone."

"Oh but he did. He was battling against Ryuga when someone named the "Masked Phoenix" came and took him away."

"N-No you're lying. I don't believe it."

"Oh but watch this." He pressed a button on the TV in front of me and there was a recording or Ryuga and Tsubasa's match. My body was on the ground unconscious.

"Ryuga! You're gonna pay for what you did to Celia!"

"Oh? She was in the way and now I can finally defeat you! Come on, show me what you got and give me all your power!"

The two were battling until someone else's bey interfered. It clashed against Ryuga's and then revealed itself to be the masked Phoenix. He then took Tsubasa and flew away.

Ryuga looked at my body and sighed. He then sighed again, and picked up my body, handing me over to Doji.

"I could care less about what you do to her. Just don't have her face me anymore." He sighs once more and walks away.

Doji and Yuu sit in Doji's office and contemplate on what to do with Celia.

"Who was that masked guy anyways?" Yuu asked and Doji shook his head.

"It seems like me have a new enemy."

"What are you gonna do with Celia?"

"She obviously betrayed us, but do not fret my friend. I know exactly what to do with her."

Once I was done watching the clip, Doji turned off the TV.

"You see? He hasn't even come back for you, it's been three days. You are not weak anymore, and you will listen to my commands. If you don't, I don't know what will happen to Tsubasa."

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"You will enter battle bladers as a member of the dark nebula. You will show everyone that you have changed, that you are not weak anymore, that you are thankful to us for changing you. You will win and help Ryuga gain more power." He smirks and I contemplate.

Do I really want to do this? That means facing Tsubasa. I'm sure he really didn't leave me. I have no choice, in order to protect him, I must do this.

"Fine, I'll listen to you."

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ryuga and Yuu were in Doji's office.

"What did you need Doji? I'm really busy." Ryuga says and Doji smirks.

"We have a new member of the Dark nebula. I'm pretty sure she will satisfy you Ryuga."

I walk in through the door and the look on Yuu and Ryuga's face was priceless. 

"Celia?"

"What is she doing back here? I thought I told you I do not want to see her face!"

"Calm down my friend. She is different. She had realized how deceitful her boyfriend was and now she has completely turned against them and will satisfy you in any way. She's a changed girl."

I smile and walk closer to Ryuga, acting a little bold and seductive. 

"I'm not the same weak and pathetic girl anymore. I hope you will continue to look after me." I wink at him and sit down on the couch.

He scoffs and looks away. "Yay! She's on our side now!" Yuu says and Doji coughs.

"The three of you will go to battle bladers tomorrow and make sure to come out victorious. Gingka and friends better get ready to lose." Doji laughs and I start to worry about the others.

~~~~~~~

That night, I was alone in my room. I took off my outfit and just put on a tank top and a skirt. I wasn't sure how I was going to plan to make Ryuga think I was different. Once I pondered a little more, there was a knock on my door.

Once I opened it, Ryuga barged into my room.

"Uh, what brings you here?" I say closing the door.

"Listen, I don't know if your still playing around or not. Your little boyfriend is gone and if I find out your still trying to gain more information about me, I'll crush you."

"Wow, do you really have the time to be worrying about me? I'm not the enemy here, Gingka is."

"Oh? Did you really change?"

"Look, I've been unconscious for three days. I have no idea what Doji did to me. All I know is that I woke up a different person. I'm not that weak and pathetic girl I was hiding behind Tsubasa. I have to thank you for that."

I put my hair behind my ear and looked at him a little seductively. He sits down on my bed and looks at me weirdly.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asks and I walk closer to him.

"Well your power made me into a new person. I think you'll have the power to become the strongest blader." I sit down besides him and look him right in the face.

He seemed confused and angry at the same time. He then sighs and laughs at me.

"Wow, you really have gone crazy."

"Maybe I have, crazy for you." 

I feel him staring at me and his eyes travel lower."What are you trying to do?" I can see him starting to get a little aroused. I bit my lips and smiled at him.

"Trying to satisfy you."

Before I knew it, our tongues were battling against each other's. I knew this was wrong, I loved Tsubasa. Ryuga is an evil guy, but he's being corrupted. If only I can change him and break him out of this curse, he can return to his normal self.

He quickly had be pinned to the bed, one of his hands held both my hands above my head.

"You're mine." His mouth devoured all parts of my body as if was sweet nectar. I gave in to the pleasure and let him have his way with me. I need to change him and maybe then I can save Tsubasa.

If only I knew what god had in store for me.

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow, please bare with me.


End file.
